


One Bad Bet

by Vengfulfate



Series: SunnyKat Kafé and the Players of Remnant Online [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, White Rose Week 2019, Whiterose, in a way only a gamer au can provide, role reversal/body swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengfulfate/pseuds/Vengfulfate
Summary: Weiss Schnee is very happy with her new life, but with games comes competition. Her and her new girlfriend make a bet... can Ruby handle being a healer? To see, the new couple decide to play each other's MMO characters for a week. Who will win? What's at stake? And how will the circumstances around this bet affect their relationship?In response the the positive reception around One Bad Coffee, I have indeed been motivated to write another story in this AU, using White Rose Week 2019's Body Swap/Role Reversal prompt!Can be read on it's own, but I do suggest reading One Bad Coffee first if you haven't yet!





	One Bad Bet

The past three months have been among the best in Weiss Schnee’s life. The young CEO had started her own company in direct competition to her overbearing father, and he was finally beginning to back off and accept his losses. Around the same time, though completely unrelated, Weiss also found Ruby Rose. Her best friend turned girlfriend, after some confusion in part due to Remnant Online.

Remnant Online, or RO, was an MMO they play together with Ruby’s sister, Yang Xiao Long, and Yang’s best friend, Blake Belladonna. It was where Weiss met her three best friends in the world, years before she knew they all lived in the same city. And now that she _did_ know, she couldn’t imagine life without them, Ruby in particular. All in all, Weiss couldn’t be happier.

She found herself walking through the door to SunnyKat Kafé around 10:45, as had become routine. Her already wide smile only widened seeing the cute, dark-red-haired, silver-eyed barista. Those silver eyes seemed to glow as Weiss’s smile was returned. “Yang! Lunchtime!” the barista called out to her sister.

“Got it!” Yang called back, “Hi Weiss!”

“Hello, Yang!” Weiss returned the greeting in the general direction of the voice.

“What’s for lunch today!?” Ruby bounced over to a nearby table, excited as she always was.

“Subway,” Weiss held up the bag.

“Aw man…” Ruby dramatically collapsed her upper body onto the table.

“Hey, I can only have so many burgers and Asian take-out in a single week,” Weiss playfully scolded as she sat down, “This is at least _somewhat_ healthy.”

“But I _need_ my sugar and grease…” Ruby pouted.

“You’re surrounded by sugar,” Weiss reminded her with a smile, “ _sigh_ , but never fear… I’m not _completely_ ignorant of your so-called ‘needs’.”

Weiss separated the small bag of cookies from the rest of the food and held them out. Ruby practically jumped out of her seat to grab the sweet snacks, “Thank you, thank you! I knew I loved you for a reason!”

“I love you too, dolt,” Weiss shook her head.

They finally got into their meal and were joined about halfway through by Blake and Yang. “Hey, Weiss,” Blake greeted.

“Hello, Blake, Yang,” Weiss greeted as the two took seats around the table, “How are you two? Anything interesting happen today?”

“We’re fine,” Blake assured her.

“Except Ruby’s been buggin’ us all day,” Yang revealed.

“About what?” Weiss asked, looking to her girlfriend.

Ruby made sure to swallow her food before speaking, knowing what Weiss would say if she spoke with a full mouth. “So, you know how I only work here part-time while I go to college classes?”

“Right,” Weiss nodded.

“Well I don’t have college classes _every_ day,” Ruby explained, “But I still have that time off work.”

“Which is how you maintain you high level over the rest of us in RO,” Weiss nodded again, knowing this information.

“Well, RO isn’t the _only_ game I play,” Ruby told her.

That made Weiss pause for thought. “The amount of time and effort to play _one_ MMO is almost too much. You’re telling me you play _two_?”

“Never said it was an MMO,” Yang pointed out.

“It’s a MOBA,” Ruby corrected.

“A what-now?” Weiss asked.

“Multiplayer Online Battle Arena,” Blake defined, “Two teams of live players battle against each other with unique skills to fulfill objectives and assault their opponent’s base. Victory is achieved when one team destroys the other’s base.”

The explanation was lost on Weiss, who needed six months of nightly immersion to even _think_ she had a handle on the MMO. “Okay, let’s pretend I understand any of that. What does it have to do with Ruby bugging you two?”

“I play League of Champions, where each team has five players,” Ruby explained, “and I play with the same group of people every time. There’s a tournament coming up we were all excited for, but Jaune broke his hand while training in his police academy and won’t be able to play. Of all the things to break, it was his _hand_!”

“She’s been trying to convince one of us to take his spot,” Yang cut in, “She figured as the bosses, one of us could easily take time off SunnyKat, and the other three in her LoC group don’t know anybody they can ask to fill in.”

“But neither of them want to play!” Ruby complained, “We’ll have to pull out of the tourney if we don’t fine _someone_!”

“Why not?” Weiss asked Yang, “Is it just that busy around here?”

“Not exactly, but well…” Yang rested her head in her hand, “It’s _very_ strategic. I tried it _once_ and I’m no good at it. I think Ruby would be better off pulling out of the tourney than playing with me.”

“And I really do don’t have the time,” Blake offered, “I handle a lot of the paperwork side of things Yang doesn’t. If I were to take time off, it would be to catch up a little on _that_.”

“You don’t do _any_ of it?” Weiss asked Yang.

“Nah, but I handle _people_ because Blake doesn’t like being sociable,” Yang assured, “It evens out more than you might think, having to deal with our suppliers.”

“I got it!” Ruby suddenly shouted, apparently lost in thought on her dilemma as the conversation moved away from her.

“Ruby…” Yang groaned.

“No, wait, hear me out…” Ruby held out her hands, “Maybe _you_ don’t do too well with tactical strategy stuff, but I know someone _else_ who’s super smart, should be able to easily take time off their job, and is the most wonderful person in the world!”

“Oh no…” Weiss’s eyes widened.

“Weissy, snowflake, my love…” Ruby laid the flattery on heavily, “Would you be the absolute most bestest girlfriend in the world and help me play the tourney?”

“Ruby, I can’t…” Weiss pleaded, “I run the company! I can’t just take time off whenever to play video games. I have to set the example! Besides, I still don’t know what a MOBA even is! I still have questions about playing MMOs! RO is the only game I play and I’m still no expert… I won’t be any more help then Yang.”

“I can teach you!” Ruby insisted, “I taught you how to play RO!”

“With what time? It took months to learn RO. I’m sorry, Ruby, I’d love to help you… but I don’t think it’ll work…” Weiss hated shooting her girlfriend down.

“But you’re supposed to be the most bestest girlfriend…” Ruby moaned, laying her head and arms across the table once more.

“I’m sorry…” Weiss placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “Still love me?”

“That’s not fair…” Ruby grumbled, “Of course I still love you.”

“Good,” Weiss placed a kiss on top of Ruby’s head, “I hate to leave on a down note, but I should be getting back to work.”

“Alright, alright,” Ruby sighed, “See you in Remnant?”

Weiss smiled, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

 That night found Weiss at home, doing the same thing that had been part of her ritual for over two years now. She at some quick dinner before sitting at her computer and leading up Remnant Online. A few minutes later her virtual character, Myrten Aster, was standing in an inn her and her party frequented. Already there were Ember Celica, Gambol Shroud, and Crescent Scythe. The characters for Yang, Blake, and Ruby respectively.

_Crescent Scythe has sent you a party request, for Ember Celica’s party._

_You have joined Ember Celica’s party._

“Aster!” Ruby’s voice came across the party chat.

Weiss giggled, “Good to see you as always, Crescent.”

Despite all knowing each other IRL now, they maintained the habit of calling each other by their screennames in RO, mostly because Ruby and Yang thought it was cool. _The dorks._

“So what’s today’s mission?” Yang asked, “There’s no new dungeons or quests until the expansion in a few weeks.”

“We can do an old dungeon, finally get you a final attack bonus,” Weiss suggested.

“I’m up for it,” Ruby agreed.

“I got nothing better to do,” Blake told them, making Gambol nod.

“Oh, I can’t wait!”

They chose a lower lever dungeon even the three lower-leveled players would be able to breeze through. The idea was they could do the dungeon in just one or two sessions, and repeat it until Yang gets her bonus.

“Jeez, these guys are nothing!” Ruby laughed as they creamed another group of opponents.

“I refuse to believe you _ever_ have issues miss ‘I hit the level cap within two weeks of them raising it’,” Weiss teased.

“Hey! It’s not easy carrying three people every night!” Ruby fired back.

“You carry us?” Weiss almost laughed, “You help, don’t get me wrong, but we could still play without you and be just fine.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t even fight,” Ruby’s smirk could be heard in her voice.

“I do too fight!” Weiss defended, “I just use elegant spells as opposed to barbaric sword swinging. And don’t forget I heal you! Haven’t you _ever_ heard the phrase ‘don’t insult your healers’!?”

“I’m surprised _you_ have, n00b,” Ruby muttered.

“The point is, my role is just as important as yours,” Weiss allowed the n00b comment to slide, “In fact, I don’t think you could handle being in my shoes for more than a day, _if that_!”

“Oh really?” Ruby goaded.

“The hyperactive sugar addict with a predilection for bull-headedness over poise?” Weiss goaded right back, “Yes, really.”

“Then make it official!” Ruby offered.

“Like what, a wager?” Weiss asked.

“Yup!” Ruby laughed triumphantly.

“Okay, wait up you two,” Yang finally interrupted, “How exactly are you going to do this? Make new characters?”

“Nope,” Ruby spoke confidently, “I’ll just play _as_ Myrten Aster off Aster’s account. I’ll play for one week. If I make it to the end and Blake and Yang agree I’ve done a good job, I win! If I don’t make it, or I do and Blake and Yang agree I _didn’t_ do a good job, you win!”

“Alright, fine!” Weiss agreed with certainty, “and _when_ I win, you have to let me feed you healthier things without all of the complaining! That means more salads and less grease.” She knew it wasn’t really a punishment, but Ruby would treat it like one. Besides, the real victory was proving she couldn’t handle being a healer.

“You fiend…” Ruby proved Weiss’s point.

“Alright, since we’re doing this, what happens if Crescent wins?” Blake asked, “And what will Aster do while Crescent is playing her character?”

“You can play as me, babe,” Ruby teased, “If you think you handle Crescent Scythe.”

“That one isn’t part of our bet, so it doesn’t matter how well I do,” Weiss pointed out. “Being Crescent Scythe could be fun, I suppose.”

“Fair enough. As for when _I_ win,” Ruby announced smugly, “You have to take the time off work to learn LoC and play the tourney!”

And so Ruby’s ultimate plan was laid bare. _No wonder she had sounded so confident._ “Did you plan this entire argument?” Weiss accused, “I don’t know whether to be frightened or impressed.”

“Maybe. Scared? Thinking of backing out?” Ruby teased, knowing Weiss’s sense of competition wouldn’t allow her to concede defeat.

“No,” Weiss’s took the bait, “I don’t have to worry because you can’t hack it.”

“Time will tell, snowflake,” Ruby giggled, “Time will tell…”

* * *

 Whether the bet was won or lost, there was one thing to come out of all this that was good no matter how you cut it. It was somehow decided that the best way for Ruby and Weiss to swap characters for a week was for Ruby to spend that week at Weiss’s, since that’s where her computer was and Ruby had a laptop that could run Remnant Online. And since they played so late into the night, it was decided that it would be easier for Ruby to sleep at Weiss’s as well.

By the end of _that_ conversation, Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how much of it was her idea. It sounded like the words came out of her mouth, but did she really suggest Ruby move in with her, if only for a week? Whatever the case, Ruby certainly hadn’t complained about the idea. That’s how Weiss found herself in her current position, trying desperately to make sure her apartment was clean enough for such an important visitor.

There was a knock on her door that could only be her girlfriend. Weiss quickly put a few more things into place before opening the door. “Hey, Ruby!”

“Weiss!” Ruby dashed through the door and threw her arms around her girlfriend. “Thanks for inviting me!”

“It’s really no trouble,” Weiss assured.

“You sure?” Ruby asked, “Cuz either you live way too clean, or you just got done tidying up. Honestly, I’d believe either one.”

“Hush, you,” Weiss playfully scolded.

Weiss showed Ruby around her house and handed her a take-out carton before leading the redhead to her computer. RO’s launcher was already up on the monitor. Ruby logged her in to begin loading while she set up her laptop. She was surprised the Aster loaded into the world of Remnant before Ruby had even connected to the Wi-Fi. “Your internet is _fast_ ,” Ruby commented.

“It better be, I pay enough for it,” Weiss replied.

Once the laptop was set up and logging into Ruby’s account, Ruby sat herself at Weiss’s pc to control Myrten Aster. Likewise, Weiss grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat at the laptop. Despite the underlying competition of their wager, she couldn’t deny it was pleasant to be physically next to Ruby as they played.

“Hey Ruby?”

“Yes, Weiss?”

“However this goes, you know I still love you, right?”

Weiss swore Ruby’s smile almost stretched right off her face. “Of course! I love you, too, Snowflake.”

_Ember Celica has sent you a party request._

_You have joined Ember Celica’s party._

_Myrten Aster has joined Ember Celica’s party._

“That’ll take some getting used to,” Weiss mumbled.

“What was that, Crescent?” Yang asked.

Weiss’s head shook. “She didn’t say… oh. I see. Very funny, Celica.”

“Hey, I’m not wrong!” Yang defended, “You’re Crescent Scythe right now, right?”

“This is going to be confusing enough, brute,” Weiss sighed, “Please don’t make it worse.”

“Too late! It’s already been decided! Right, Aster?” Yang teased.

“I suppose It could be fun,” Ruby answered in a clear mock of Weiss’s voice.

“This deal is going to be the death of my sanity, isn’t it?” Weiss groaned.

“Sanity?” Blake piped up, “Didn’t you lose that when you decided to date Crescent?”

“That’s fair,” Ruby replied in her mock voice. Weis frowned, because she indeed was about to say exactly that.

 _Two can play at this game…_ “Well _ppptthhh_ to both of you!” Weiss spoke in a high-pitched parody of her girlfriend’s voice, “I’m a wonderful ball of sugar and Aster is lucky to have me!”

“I really am…” Ruby’s ‘mock-Weiss’ threw in a dreamy sigh for added effect.

“I regret everything…” Yang lamented, “Can we just play the game?”

* * *

 Weiss was feeling better as they made their way through the dungeon. They decided to shift gears to a slightly harder dungeon to better gauge Ruby as a healer, and she already had to be reminded three times to save Celica’s life. “Feeling the pressure yet, sweetheart?”

“I just need time to get used to your spells,” Ruby insisted, “By the end of the week, I’ll be an even better healer than you!”

“You think so?” Weiss smirked.

“No changing the terms of the bet,” Blake cut in, “even if it would make it harder.”

“That’s fine with me,” Weiss admitted, “The last thing I need is to _have_ to perform well as Crescent Scythe.”

“To be fair, we might have to take that into account during our final judgement,” Yang suggested.

“Well, I’m sorry I’ve had no practice with any of Crescent’s spells or abilities either,” Weiss offered, “I didn’t even know Crescent _had_ spells.”

“That’s because they all affect Crescent alone,” Ruby explained, “Hyperblood increases your speed, and I’ve upgraded it to the point the effect lasts longer than the cooldown, and it stacks. Just keep casting it the moment it’s ready. Before long you’ll start hitting multiple times per click.”

“ _That’s_ how you do that…” Weiss began casting Hyperblood immediately. “Don’t think this means I’m going to help you get better at my character, not while we have a wager.”

“I know,” Ruby smirked.

It made Weiss uneasy. “What does that mean?”

“The better you get with Crescent, the more conclusive our results will be,” Blake pointed out.

“You mean the more conclusive my _victory_ will be!” Ruby ‘corrected’.

“Damn it…” Weiss cursed to herself and considered playing badly on purpose. She decided that wouldn’t be fair, however. “Very well. I stand by what I said. Even if I do get better with Crescent, you still won’t be a good enough healer to win the bet this time next week.”

“Speaking of, ASTER I NEED HEALS!” Yang shouted.

“Oh fiddlesticks…” Ruby grumbled, quickly obliging.

Weiss smirked. “Feeling the pressure _now_?”

“It’s only day one, snowflake,” Ruby answered, “I still have six more after this.”

To Ruby’s dismay, she was _not_ significantly better at the end of day one as she had hoped. The characters returned to the inn slightly worse for wear than usual. “I hope Rubes gets better, if only so the entire week won’t be like _this_.” Yang complained.

“I think we should stock up on potions _just_ in case…” Blake displayed her current lack of faith.

“You guys are supposed to believe in me…” Ruby frowned.

“We’re supposed to be impartial, which is the only reason I’m a part of this,” Blake reminded her, “To make sure Yang doesn’t just give you the win.”

“To be fair, your girlfriend’s the only one who should be on your side no matter what,” Yang told her, “It’s your own fault _she’s_ the one you picked this fight with.”

Ruby turned her frown into a look of determination, “Well, you’ll see! If I’m not getting your support, I’ll just have to prove you wrong!”

“That’s the spirit, Crescent,” Blake complimented.

“So… out of everything, this part is really weird…” Ruby confessed.

“What’d’ya mean?” Yang asked.

“The part where I’m saying goodnight to you two and logging off with Aster, instead of the other way around,” Ruby explained.

“It’s not a bad weird, though, right?” Weiss asked.

“No no! Of course not!” Ruby assured, “Still weird though…”

“Just keep the hands above the waist,” Yang joked.

“That’s not helping!” Ruby turned bright red.

“Like I’m here to help,” Yang laughed, “Goodnight, sis. Goodnight, future-sis.”

“Goodnight, you two,” Weiss thought it best not to dwell on Yang’s comments.

“’Night!” Ruby made Aster wave before logging out.

The two were sitting at the computers with blank screens, and the awkwardness began to set in. Weiss cleared her throat, “S-so, you remember where the bathroom is if you need to change to pajamas… You know where my room is… and you know where the couch is… I did buy and set out an extra pillow and blanket for you, in case you don’t have your own.”

“R-right. Thank you,” Ruby sounded just as nervous as Weiss.

The two stood and began nightly routines. A bit of last-minute hygiene before sleep, changing into sleepwear, and awkwardly avoiding each other’s gazes were all par for the course. Well, maybe not that last one. “Sleep well, Ruby,” Weiss finally managed to speak to her girlfriend.

“About that…”

Weiss turned back to face the hesitating redhead. “Is something wrong?”

“No, but…” Ruby seemed extra nervous at this point, “Remember how I told you I’m, like… super cuddly and… maybe a little clingy…?”

“…Okay…”

“Can we… at least try it?” Ruby asked carefully, “Not anything… ‘below the waist’, just… being close? Just tonight, and if you don’t like it-”

“I’d love to,” Weiss interrupted her girlfriend before she could begin one of her endless babblings, “Try it, I mean. At least tonight.”

Ruby looked up at her with those wide, silver eyes. “R-really?”

“Yes. Let’s go b-before I change my mind!” Weiss nodded violently and spun around to walk to her room. Ruby was almost giddy as she followed her. Weiss laid down in bed as she usually did and, despite expecting it, was still surprised to feel arms circle her torso and pull her into being the little spoon. Ruby’s energy certainly seemed a lot calmer once she got her arms around Weiss, which subsequently calmed Weiss’s nerves as well.

“Thank you for this…” Ruby breathed quietly as sleep threatened to take her.

“Thank _you_ ,” Weiss smiled softly, “I don’t know what kind of person I’d be without you, Ruby…”

Soft, steady breathing told Weiss Ruby was already asleep.

“Thank you for loving me…” she told the sleeping redhead before letting sleep consume her own tired mind.

* * *

Weiss awoke the next morning to a distinct lack of Ruby in her bed. She sat slowly, wondering where the redhead was. She spied a note on her bedside table and read it slowly as her sleepy brain re-learned what words were.

_Morning Weiss! I had to leave early for my shift at SunnyKat. I’ll see you there! I love you!_

_-Ruby_

_~~P.S. If all goes well, your key should be on the floor by your door. I’m going to lock your apartment then slip it under the crack.~~ _

_P.P.S. Your landlord was kind enough to lock your apartment for me. Your key is on your nightstand._

_SunnyKat, of course,_ Weiss nodded, _A coffee shop would be open early, perhaps even while it’s still dark out._ After double-checking that her key was, indeed, on her nightstand, Weiss finally stood to begin getting ready for her day. She was happy, _last night had turned out great_. And she wasn’t even thinking about the bet when she thought that.

Before long she was walking through the door to SunnyKat once again, and once again smiling at the cute barista behind the counter. “Good morning, Ruby!”

“Weiss! Good morning! You sleep well?” Ruby answered enthusiastically.

“Best sleep I’ve gotten in a while,” Weiss assured her, “I wouldn’t be against ‘being close’ again tonight…”

Ruby beamed at her.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a certain blunt blonde. “Hey, I said no below the waist!”

Ruby and Weiss both blushed fiercely and turned to scowl at Yang.

“Was it at least good?” Yang smirked.

“ _We just cuddled!_ ” Ruby threw an empty cup at her sister’s head.

“Ah! Blake! An employee assaulted me!” Yang retreated into the back, “Blaaake!”

“I’ve always wondered how you get anything done around here…” Weiss shook her head.

“The morning rush is pretty much the only reason we’re still open,” Ruby acknowledged, “That coffee shop that closed nearby a few months ago helped too, we got a lot of new regulars. For the most part, business slows down around sunrise.”

“Funny thing about that coffee shop…” Weiss smiled, “I only came here because it closed, too.”

“Really?” Ruby giggled.

“Your coffee is definitely better, to boot,” Weiss nodded.

“Awww shucks, you’re just sayin’ that…” Ruby bashfully shrunk in on herself.

“Maybe I am…” Weiss teased.

“Awww, Weiss!” Ruby pouted.

“What can I say? Hard to tell without a coffee in my hand,” The CEO shrugged.

“Oh, right!” The barista set to work making her girlfriend’s coffee. “Here ya go!”

Weiss took a sip and made a thoughtful face before nodding, “Definitely better.”

“So, I’ll see ya around lunchtime?” Ruby asked.

“Of course!” Weiss pecked Ruby’s cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Ruby smiled and held her cheek where Weiss had kissed it.

* * *

Weiss felt stuck behind her desk some days. She was doing what she wanted to do, but it was still tedious and occasionally stressful. She could only sigh as her assistant walked in with more paperwork for her. “ _Groan…_ Thank you, Velvet…” she tried to wear a smile nonetheless.

Velvet smiled in return, “If it’s not too much for me to say, you seem… nicer, the past couple of months.”

Weiss did a double take. “What makes you say that?”

“No cussing or chasing me out of the room? You’re even smiling,” her assistant noted.

Weiss, of course, knew the cause. She smiled again at the thought of Ruby. “Velvet, if you ever find yourself in a rough spot and growing cold, know that positive people can make a positive impact on your life.”

“Is there any positive person in particular?” Velvet asked.

“Yes,” Weiss nodded, “Yes there is. Speaking of, what time is it?”

Before Velvet could answer, a voice called to Weiss over her intercom. “Ms. Schnee? There’s a… someone here to see you. Do you know a Ruby Rose?”

Weiss froze. _Ruby’s here?_ She hit the intercom to respond, “Yes, I do.”

“Oh,” the man was clearly surprised, “Do you want me to send her up?”

“Gods no, that dolt will lost on the way,” Weiss giggled.

“Hey, I can hear you!” Ruby’s faded voice came through the speakers as she shouted from across the receptionist’s desk.

“You know I stand by what I said,” Weiss teased, “I’ll come get you. See you in a moment.”

Minutes later, Weiss re-entered the office with Ruby in tow. Velvet smiled at the energy between the two, and quietly excused herself, already knowing all she needed to know.

“What made you decide to come here?” Weiss asked, “Did I miss lunch again?”

“Not quite,” Ruby told her, “Truth is, I’m technically off before lunch. Once you promised to pick me up at SunnyKat, I just stuck around for you.”

“Oh, really?” Weiss frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, if there was an issue, I’d let you know!” Ruby assured her, “I just wanted to see where you worked for once, so I decided to bring lunch to you!”

“And what horrible concoction have you purchased for us?” Weiss asked.

“Nothing greasy!” Ruby held up a bag holding take-out from a cheap Italian place close by. “Well, nothing _super_ greasy…”

“It’ll do, as long as you remembered not to get anything with white sauce,” Weiss nodded, “Those are usually made with milk.”

“Uh oh…” Ruby froze.

“Ruby!”

“It’s fine! I got me spaghetti and meatballs, so you can have that and I’ll eat the alfredo pasta!” Ruby was clearly happy with her quick thinking.

Weiss’s frown did lessen. “You’re lucky I love a good spaghetti with meatballs…”

They ate in peace while Ruby continued to explain her decision to come to Weiss’s work, “So, in addition to wanting to see where you work, there’s other reasons I decided to so this now.”

“Such as?” Weiss asked.

“Well, usually after you leave lunch at SunnyKat, I either have a class, which I don’t have today, or I go home and hop on my laptop. Which I also don’t have today…”

“Right,” Weiss nodded.

“And somehow, I don’t think your landlord is as willing to let me _into_ your apartment as she was to let me out,” Ruby deduced.

“Also right,” Weiss agreed.

“So it was either bum around alone at home, bum around with Yang and Blake at SunnyKat, or bum around here with my girlfriend,” Ruby finished. “Three guesses as to what I thought sounded best?”

“The one you went with, of course,” Weiss smiled.

“Ding ding ding!” Ruby giggled at herself, “We have a winner!”

“What do I win?” Weiss teased.

“How about a kiss from a Rose?” Ruby smirked.

“I see what you mean by positive people, Ms. Schnee.”

Ruby and Weiss both jumped, both having missed Velvet enter the room. “How long have you been there?” Weiss questioned.

“Long enough to know she spent the night,” Velvet teased.

“ _Ahem,_ Well, This is Ruby Rose, my girlfriend,” Weiss made with the introductions, “Ruby, this is my assistant, Velvet Scarlatina.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Velvet!” Ruby cheered, all embarrassment forgotten as she shook the assistant’s hand.

“Likewise, Ms. Rose,” Velvet smiled, “Ms. Schnee, I just wanted to tell you I took the liberty of moving your meeting to tomorrow. I figured you’d want to spend more time with your positive person.”

“Your what now?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” Weiss promised, “Thank you, Velvet.”

The rest of the day went quickly. Weiss certainly didn’t feel ‘stuck’ anymore with Ruby there to talk to her, and she even manage to not get distracted by it and get her work done! She was so proud of herself. It felt like no time at all that it was actually time to leave the office. “Is it that time already?”

“Yup! Straight to your place?” Ruby asked.

“Not quite. I had an idea,” Weiss answered.

“Oh yeah?” Ruby jumped up, excited like always.

“Well, we can’t have a repeat of this morning. You were lucky to run into my landlord, and I don’t want you trying to kick my key under my door,” Weiss explained. “And as nice as this has been, it can’t really be a regular occurrence either. I’m not against doing it again, but I will need to focus on work most days.”

“I understand,” Ruby nodded, not losing her smile. “So, what’s the plan?”

“A hardware store between here and home can duplicate my key…” Weiss confessed shyly. “S-so you’ll be getting a… k-key to my place…”

“Really?” Ruby asked slowly, “Are you sure?”

“It makes sense,” Weiss defended her choice with logic, “We’ve been dating for three months, you’ll be staying there for the week, at least. Last night we even slept on the same bed… a key makes sense.”

Ruby pulled Weiss into a one-armed hug and kissed her temple, “Thank you, Snowflake. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Dolt,” Weiss smiled.

* * *

“ASTER!”

“Sorry!”

Day two in Remnant Online started about as well as day one for Ruby, and she was starting to become officially nervous. _Being a healer can’t be_ this _hard…_ “How do you always know _just_ when to heal us?”

“I’m not telling you any of my helpful secrets!” Weiss reminded her girlfriend.

Ruby groaned as she made Aster down another mana potion, which reduces cooldown for spells. Weiss had started noticing one thing going in her favor for the bet here. Ruby was hesitant to overuse mana potions, while Weiss downed those things like they were air. She managed to hide her smile at the realization.

“It’s okay… if it’s something Weiss figured out, you just gotta start thinking like Weiss…” Ruby muttered under her breath. The game chat didn’t pick it up, but Weiss heard it.

Perhaps playing a _little_ dirty would be prudent. “Hey, Crescent, I can’t figure out what this spell is for?”

“Nice try, snowflake,” Ruby smirked, calling her out immediately.

“Phooey,” Weiss frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Yang spoke up, “Did you just ‘ _phooey_ ’?”

“Celica, let it go and fight, we’re in a mid-boss,” Blake pleaded.

“Ah, phooey,” Yang cursed.

 _Thank you, Blake_ , Weiss sighed.

After a little bit of struggle, they managed to defeat the mid-boss. “How many Warp Crystals does Crescent have left?”

Weiss quickly checked Crescent’s inventory, “Three.”

“Want to make a potion run?” Yang suggested.

Ruby groaned aloud. A potion run meant they had to use the potions they brought, which meant she wasn’t doing any better.

“It’s only day two, Crescent,” Yang tried to reassure her sister, “Something will click.”

“I don’t know…” Ruby lamented. Maybe this gamble wouldn’t pay off after all. And then she wouldn’t get to eat a burger three times a week. She shuddered at the thought.

“Warp Crystal placed,” Weiss told them, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Blake confirmed.

One quick spell later and the party was back in town. The marketplace was just around the corner, and the four of them gathered around the Apothecary.

“Hey, Aster?” Ruby called out.

“Yes, Crescent?” Weiss was on guard for any tricky questions.

“How much of your gold do you try to keep on hand?” Ruby asked.

That wasn’t the kind of question Weiss was expecting. “Ummm…”

“Be honest, Aster,” Blake warned as the wager’s ultimate judge.

“Well, I don’t really worry about it as long as I don’t go broke,” Weiss answered truthfully, “In fact, whatever items you picked up you could likely sell as well. I don’t really hold onto things.”

“Really?” Ruby looked to Weiss for confirmation.

“If it’s ‘rare’, consult me first,” Weiss laid down the law, “and ‘legendaries’ are obviously off limits. Other than that, yeah, go crazy.”

“Okay. Thanks Aster!” Ruby smiled.

Weiss watched as Ruby traded several items and half her wallet for a large number of mana potions. Something Weiss herself was in the habit of doing as Aster. Then it was back into the dungeon to make a little more progress. Ruby was slightly more liberal with mana potions, and Yang only had to yell for her two more times.

Day two ended on a bittersweet tone. Ruby certainly wasn’t at a bet-winning level, but she _had_ noticeably improved today. Strangely, Weiss wasn’t as worried about it as she thought she would be. Yes, she knew she might be slowly losing the bet. But Ruby making such progress on something that was clearly out of her comfort zone made Weiss proud. Not that she would tell her _before_ the bet was over… but she was proud of Ruby.

After saying their goodnights to Blake and Yang, Ruby and Weiss prepared for bed themselves. This time, there was an obvious lack of awkwardness and unease. It was all smiles and kisses until they laid down in bed, Weiss the little spoon, Ruby the big spoon, and fell to peaceful sleep.

* * *

Weiss was officially worried. Day three of Ruby ‘Aster’ Rose was here, and so far, Yang had only shouted for her _once_. Weiss knew that she wasn’t suddenly so great at being Crescent Scythe that they weren’t taking damage, so Ruby was clearly doing better. Ruby could feel it too, her confidence increasing as little things Weiss had figured out years ago started clicking into place. It all came together like a jigsaw puzzle, interlocking in the barista’s mind.

“Hey, Crescent?” Weiss thought it prudent to ask, “When exactly _is_ that tournament?”

“Why do you ask? Scared?” Ruby teased.

“ _If_ you do win, and I did say ‘ _if_ ’,” Weiss spat, “how much time will you actually have to teach me ‘mambas’?”

“You mean MOBAs?” Ruby snickered.

“Yes. Of course. ‘MOBAs’,” Weiss nodded.

“I just figured if we trade our nightly RO sessions in exchange for practice in LoC, we should be plenty ready,” Ruby told her.

“Is that really enough time? Blake and Yang said it’s a very tactical game?” Weiss elaborated.

“To be honest, considering how smart you are,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “Look, not to disrespect the guy, but if _anyone_ in the LoC team had to be traded out for someone with only a few weeks practice? Well… better him than any of the rest of us…”

“Ouch,” Yang audibly winced.

“He’s not _bad_ ,” Ruby quickly tried to recover, “I’m just saying Weiss will probably be as good as Jaune soon enough.”

“Yeah, the dude with a few years of actual playing over Weiss with theoretical weeks,” Yang pointed out.

“See, now I just feel bad…” Ruby hung her head low.

Weiss decided on a quick way to distract Ruby and cheer her up. “Well, you won’t have to worry about me being better when you lose,” she goaded.

Ruby immediately narrowed her eyes at her, her passion re-igniting. “I’m not gunna lose, snowflake!” Ruby refocused in time to heal Yang before Yang could shout at her for it.

Weiss smiled to herself.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, and Weiss was certain of the outcome of their bet. She stepped into SunnyKat for lunch where Yang and Blake would give the couple their final verdict. Ruby was already there, as usual, seated at their table. “Hey, Snowflake!”

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss smiled.

Ruby spotted the bag of food in Weiss’s hand. “What’s on the menu today?”

“Well, I figured you deserved a treat for all your hard work, win or lose,” Weiss held the bag up to Ruby could see the logo of her favorite burger joint.

“YESSSsssssss!” Ruby joyfully hissed.

“Hope you brought enough to share with the class,” Yang teased, stepping out of the back room with Blake close behind.

“I did, with a vegetarian option for Blake,” Weiss curtsied.

“You do care,” Blake smiled.

The group tore immediately into their food, but Ruby could only stay quiet for so long. “Okay,” she finally spoke up, “the wait has been _killing_ me!”

“Well, before we get into that, we would like to say that, regardless of how well you both may or may not have done as each other’s characters, we are _so_ happy you’ll be returning to your own soon,” Yang opened.

“Please try to avoid bets like this in the future,” Blake agreed. “For _our_ sanity,” she added, gesturing to herself and Yang.

“Point taken. No one knows our characters quite as well as we do,” Weiss nodded.

“And the bet?” Ruby pushed forward.

“Well… gotta be honest, sis… you were absolutely terrible in the beginning."

Ruby groaned.

“I mean, I _never_ knew how much I relied on Weiss’s healing skills until she wasn’t the one healing me,” Yang continued, “Weiss, I sincerely apologize for _anything_ I may have ever said.”

“Apology accepted,” Weiss smiled as Ruby groaned louder.

“But remember, she didn’t need to be ‘as good as you’,” Blake cut in, “She just needed to be ‘good’. And while she was very bad for the first two days, she was alright on the third…”

Ruby held her breath, nervous about the final outcome.

“And Yang and I have agreed that for the final four days, she was indeed ‘good’,” Blake smiled.

Ruby gasped.

“And seeing as she was ‘good’ for a majority of the week, we’ve agreed the answer is clear,” Yang announced, “Congrats, sis! You win!”

“I WON!” Ruby jumped out of her seat cheering, “I WON I WON! DID YOU HEAR THAT WEISSEY, I WOON!”

“Yes, I heard,” Weiss smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

Ruby stopped bouncing. “Really?” she asked cautiously, “you’re not mad you lost?”

“Just because I like a healthy competition doesn’t mean I can’t handle defeat,” Weiss informed her girlfriend, “And besides, you clearly stepped _far_ outside your comfort zone and managed to overcome. Why wouldn’t I be proud? Even if I do now have to put in my first vacation since I started my company…”

“So you’re not going to be a butt about the tourney?” Ruby questioned.

“I’ll be happy to help you,” Weiss assured.

“Alright! Do you want to start practicing tonight? Or should we start in a few days?” Ruby shifted gears, excited to teach Weiss League of Champions.

“Tonight’s fine,” Weiss assured, “We probably should get as much practice as possible.”

“You’re right, of course you’re right, you’re always right!” Ruby giggled, “So… I’ll see you online?”

“About that…” Weiss fidgeted, but only a little. Who said she couldn’t improve as well? “You taught me Remnant Online well enough over the internet, but wouldn’t it be easier to teach me ‘LoC’ if you were there?”

“I mean… yeah, I guess…” Ruby agreed nervously, “But… are you okay with me staying a few extra weeks?”

“I’m certainly not opposed to the idea…” Weiss admitted timidly.

“I’d need a few more changes of clothes,” Ruby informed her.

“I think we could free up a drawer or two in my dresser,” Weiss nodded, “And the little extra money from your job could help us stock the fridge. We could eat an actual dinner some nights instead of constant take-out?”

“Aw, you’re just trying to trick me into eating healthy, aren’t you!” Ruby crossed her arms, but couldn’t hide her teasing smile, “It thought you said you wouldn’t do that anymore?”

“Hey, I _never_ said that!” Weiss defended, “I’ll never stop trying to get you to be healthier. By winning the bet you’ve only kept your right to _complain_ about it!”

“That’s not technically wrong, given the way she worded it,” Blake pointed out.

“Well, I’ll certainly abuse _that_ right!” Ruby joked. Her face turned straight, “Seriously though, are you sure about this?”

“I said I wasn’t opposed, but that’s not the truth,” Weiss confessed, “I _want_ you to stay.”

Ruby’s smile returned stronger than ever, her eyes shining with happiness. “Thank you, Weiss,” Ruby quickly pulled into a loving hug, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Weiss returned the gesture, “More than anything.”


End file.
